


Guard

by SkyrimWriter2060 (CatandKaraForever)



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Scars, Stormcloaks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/SkyrimWriter2060





	Guard

Jarl Elisif watched from her throne as the young  High Elf girl walked into the Blue Palace. The girl came strolling up looking confident. She bowed before Elisif as the young Nordic Jarl scanned her.

"What brings you before me, elf?"

"I wish to join the Solitude guardsmen," the young elf said.

The elf had ragged Stormcloak armor and an old steel helm on her head. A quiver of red-fletched steel arrows was on her shoulder, with a longbow as well. She had a steel sword hanging at one hip and an elven dagger on the other.

"What makes an elf, a Stormcloak elf nonetheless want to guard Solitude? Actually, you're probably a Stormcloak infiltrator," Elisif said.

"No, My Jarl," the elf said, kneeling before Elisif, "I am not a Stormcloak soldier. I simply liked the armor, and it seemed to have what I was looking for in qualities. Also, I had a mission where I had to infiltrate the Stormcloaks and assassinate a Stormcloak general."

The elf took her steel helm off her head and shook her head, her mop of long black hair falling free. Her eyes were piercing blue. The elf had a scar that ran down her forehead to her left eye and then down to her lips under her eye, which was fully intact. Elisif actually thought the elf was pretty.

"Ok," Elisif said, "I'll give you a deal. You take three guards with you and clear out Ravenscar Hollow, and I'll quiz the guards on what happened when you were there. If they give me a report that is in your favor, I will make you a guard. Deal?"

"Thank you, My Jarl," the elf said respectfully, "I will not let you down."

"What do I call you, elf?"

"My name is Arla," the elf said.


End file.
